villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barraquo Bhamma
Barraquo Hussein Bhamma II is the true main antagonist of the Pokémon fangame, Pokémon Façade. He is the president of the Mattru region. He is Verlis' boss, thus making him the true leader of Team Clickbait. Facade itself was inspired by another obscene Pokémon fangame, Pokemon Clover. Despite coming from an obviously parodic universe, Barraquo Bhamma is actually a serious, dangerous, evil threat. DISCLAIMER: Façade is not a real fangame, as of now. History Barraquo Bhamma was born in Hau'oli City of the Alola region. Many years later, he became married to ten wives. When Bhamma moved to the Mattru region, he began his career in politics. Eventually, he became a candidate for president. Upon winning the election (which was 10+ years prior to the events of Façade), Bhamma became the Mattru region's first black president. He started to take advantage of his power, and forcefully took over the region. Shortly before the events of the game, he "allied" himself with Verlis to start Team Clickbait, whose goal was to expose all hackers. Bhamma's personal goal, however, was to take over the world. Personality At first, Bhamma appears to be a caring, compassionate, kind, and well-intended ruler. However, this was just a cover-up for his true nature. Bhamma is a cruel, sadistic, egotistical, power-hungry, oppressive, traitorous, and manipulative dictator who cares about no one but himself. He views Pokémon as nothing more than tools. He is also racist, as he believes that black people are better than all other people. Despite this, he has a hatred for all of humanity, especially women. For example, if one of his wives were to speak "without permission", he would send her on a plane with a bomb. He is purely evil with no redeeming qualities. Pokémon *'Jellicent': Bhamma's main Pokémon is a male Jellicent. He can Mega Evolve into Mega Jellicent M. His moves are Scald, Will-O-Wisp, Toxic, and Hex. His ability is Cursed Body, and his nature is Bold. *'Aggron': Bhamma also owns an Aggron. Its moves are Iron Head, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, and Double-Edge. Its ability is Rock Head, and its nature is Impish. *'Drapion': Bhamma also owns a Drapion. Its moves are Cross Poison, X-Scissor, Earthquake, and Night Slash. Its ability is Battle Armor, and its nature is Adamant. *'Houndoom': Bhamma also owns a Houndoom. Its moves are Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, and Solar Beam. Its ability is Flash Fire, and its nature is Modest. *'Tangrowth': Bhamma also owns a Tangrowth. Its moves are Giga Drain, Growth, Rock Slide, and Earthquake. Its ability is Chlorophyll, and its nature is Docile. *'Hydreigon': Bhamma also owns a Hydreigon. Its moves are Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Flash Cannon, and Flamethrower. Its ability is Levitate, and its nature is Modest. Gallery 593Jellicent_Male_Dream.png|Jellicent 306Aggron_Dream.png|Aggron 452Drapion_Dream.png|Drapion 229Houndoom_Dream.png|Houndoom 465Tangrowth_Dream.png|Tangrowth 635Hydreigon_Dream.png|Hydreigon Trivia * Barraquo Bhamma has similarities to other villains, many of which are Pure Evil. **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Ghetsis Ghetsis from Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, White 2] ***Both are the true leaders of their respective evil teams ***Both attempted to take over the world ***Both own a Hydreigon and Drapion ***Both personally attempted to kill the player **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Noo_Noo Noo-Noo from Slendytubbies] ***Both are serious threats, despite appearing in obviously parodic universes ***Both are the true main antagonists of their respective games ***Both attempted to take over the world ***Both appear harmless at first **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Robotnik_(SATAM) Dr. Robotnik from Sonic SatAM] ***Both took over their respective media's main setting, prior to the events of said media ***Both kill anyone who doesn't obey them ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both attempted to control the entire world's population **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Palpatine Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise] ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are betrayed by their right-hands ***Both kill anyone who opposes them ***Both attempted to become immortal gods ***Both died when defeated **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Judge_Claude_Frollo Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame] ***Both view other races as inferior ***Both commit atrocities in the name of their religion ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both view women as sex tools **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Hades_(Kid_Icarus) Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising] ***Both are the true leaders of their respective armies ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are betrayed by their right-hands ***Both sought infinite power ***Both died when defeated **[http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Mashtooth Mashtooth from The Legendary Starfy] ***Both sought infinite power ***Both strike fear in those who oppose them ***Both are betrayed by their minions ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are failure-intolerant ***Both died when defeated ***Both attempted to take over the world * His name is an obvious pun on the previous U.S. president, Barack Obama. *Him being born in Hau'oli City is a reference to the fact that Obama was born in Honolulu. Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Pure Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Misogynists Category:Serial Killers Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Misopedists Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Damned Souls Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver